oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = Izanagi The Maneater | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 36 | bounty = At Least 200,000,000Bounty - Wolfgang: Wolfgang's bounty revealed. | status = Alive | birth = 20th March | height = 210cm (7') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Wolfgang the Maneater is a canine who left his ancestral lands behind following a murderous rampage against attacking pirates, where Wolfgang consumed his enemies after killing them; to the great horror of his own kind. Although he'd succeded in protecting his tribe and all that they loved, the way in which he had done it changed the public opinion of Wolfgang to the worse. Eventually, Wolfgang found his presence highly unwelcome, with his relations with his family and friends growing increasingly strained; something which ultimately culminated in a violent encounter with his own brother; Foxpack. Devastated at the lack of apparent empathy from his own flesh and blood, Wolfgang realized that the world he'd come to call his own had cast him aside. With nothing left to do, Wolfgang abandoned his homeland as it had abandoned him and earned a living as a Bounty Hunter. Using his extraordinary ability as a mink to overwhelm and slay many a wanted criminal. But this was a temporary solution, and he eventually moved on to seek out a place where he might belong. It was through these circumstances that he eventually stumbled upon one of the , namely Daddy L. Legs and her mighty crew: The Black Widow Pirates. He became a part of her crew, with his reasoning being that monsters were always welcome amongst their own. He rapidly ascended in the ranks and today serves as the leader of her main invading military forces, as Izanagi: commanding an army of 700,000 pirates. Throughout the years, Wolfgang has performed his role admirably, being partially responsible for conquering the as well as conquering the islands of and , alongside many lesser islands. Moreover, he's shown himself a capable leader in these times as well, as he's also colonized several of these places with people loyal to his Empress, ensuring that the terrirtory of Legs only grows. Appearance Some people can blend into any crowd, whether out of a nondescript appearance or sufficiently honed skills at subtlety; but minks are an entirely unique species of being, with each individual having their own unique traits that helps set them apart from everyone and everything else. Some are feline, others equine and others like Wolfgang get their appearance from canine animals. Consequently, Wolfgang can never simply blend in, and his presence is always felt. Standing at well over two metres in height, Wolfgang's body is balanced towards a healthy mix of strength, durability and mobility -- with some leanings towards physical prowess. Wherever he goes, the male mink appears to dominate the space of friend and foe alike. Although first expressions often cast him as a simple brute, there's a degree of beastly cunning and some intelligence behind his dark eyes; flickers of reason that most of his enemies forget until its too late. As a Wolf Mink, Wolfgang's body is an antropomorphic version of a large black wolf, with matching fur. This fur is to Wolfgang part of his very racial identity, and its exceptionally soft to the touch, as the brutal-looking Mink goes to great length to take care of it. Wolfgang's tail is likewise soft and bushy, and as is typical of canine species of minks it is a major signifier of his general mood, with him subconciously moving his tail in response to outside stimulus. Personality Given his great reputation as one of the top commanders of the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, there are few people who haven't heard of The Maneater. Tales of his brutality and his habit of devouring the bodies of the fallen are not exagerrated and entire villages have vanished down his gullet, many who live in the New World are hopeful that they'll never have to come face to face with the infamous mink. Killing is an everyday occurence to him, and he admits that he feels nothing when he murders someone in cold blood, even if it's done on usually insufficient grounds. His long string of civilian casualties often inspires others to seek him out for the sake of vengeance, even though most deaths occur under impersonal circumstances such as swinging his weapon in a crowded area. Seekers of revenge are eagerly met by Wolfgang, who considers crushing such broken people to be a fun passtime, akin to a game to see how long their spirits may carry them before they invariably succumb to the rigors of reality. From his mother he learned many things, but if there was one thing that Wolfpouch failed to teach him, either due to negligence or simply because she considered it to be of minimal importance, it was the importance of knowing right from wrong. Unlike his brother, Wolfgang feels not a sliver of remorse for his actions and puts little stock in morality as others perceive it, and matters that should shake him to his very core barely elicit much of a reaction. In the end Wolfang prescribes to the ideals of amorality, calmly detaching his emotions from his actions when neccessary and expressing genuine concern or affection only for a chosen few individuals, such as his brother, his crew and others who makes a personal impression on him. In the end it was revealed that due to the circumstances of his upbringing, which was spent mostly in seclusion, this is perhaps best illustrated by the dispassionate manner in which he once killed and devoured musketeers in the past. People he'd known from early childhood.The Beast of Zou: Wolfgang is shown to remain detached following the killing of several minks he's known his entire life. Wolfgang's love of battle is one of the primary reasons why he was appointed to his current position, aside from the minks overwhelming strength as a combatant. For he relishes every chance to demonstrate his talents and overwhelm his foe through his superiour skill and ability, dominating his opponent gives him a sense of abject satisfaction whereas a close fight drives him wild with anticipation and mirth. However, in the end the wolfmink always expects a sound victory in his favor, being unable to see anyone save for the Yonko or the Admirals as his equals. Among his allies Wolfgang is noted to be mostly good-humored, with his best sides being reserved for fellow members of the Black Widow Pirates, and among them he's noted to be highly affectionate, licking their faces and cheeks as a form of greeting. Even new recruits find themselves taken in by Wolfgang's warmth, which although it is endearing can at times be quite overwhelming if he gets eager enough, as innocent nibbling can sometimes lead to serious injuries when done by someone as powerful as him. In fact, his licking has sometimes been fervent enough to almost drown his own men. Being a canine, Wolfgang's bushy tail is an excellent way to determine his current mood, as it moves according to how he feels, general cues such as wagging towards the right is good, and wagging towards the left is bad are memorized by other members of his crew, while speed is used to determine intensity of emotion. Because of his position as not only a pirate, but as one of the highest ranking military officers of a Yonko's crew Wolfgang leads a highly hedonistic existence, often being waited on claw and paws by attractive men and women, while he lounges on a mountain of propped pillows and enjoys excellent food and ale. If resources are an issue, it hasn't yet been shown, as the mink generally has whatever he desires in abundance and claims that many kings in the world lead a humbler life than his. Wolfgang's arrogance is also a noteworthy point of his personality, for throughout his life he's been someone of extraordinary talent and impeccable ability, a paragon for others to follow. Hailed as one of the most gifted minks in the entire history of his entire race, Wolfgang had a natural gift for battle that exceeded that of many trained musketeers and guardians, and this fact was not lost on him. The raw extent of his hubris is such that it earned him the criticism of not only his brother, but also the former Bathory McGhinnis, with the latter decrying him as the most arrogant individual he'd ever met. As someone who is blindingly honest and earnest, being virtually incapable of telling a bold-faced lie, and as someone who spent most of his life in Zou where minks communicate by scents, direct conversation or other ways, Wolfgang remains highly oblivious to many things that others take for granted, such as metaphors, figures of speech, sarcasm and allegories. Leading to his share of misunderstanding, which can range from interpreting the phrase "laying low" as literally being a command to walk around on all fours, to misconstrue the intentions of Langrisser Reinhardt as not being an attempt to broker an agreement, but as an invitation to raunchy copulation in his private chambers, all based on the unfortunate wording of the other man. Like many others, Wolfgang has a . Namely "Aogararara". History The Beast of Zou Little is known of Wolfgang's life in Zou. But what is known is that his mother was a legendary warrior of Zou, whereas his father was a domestic sort who dealt in fruit, groceries and homebaked pastriesVulpine & Lupine: The professions and occupations of Wolfgang and Foxpack's parents are revealed.. Unlike his older brother, Wolfgang was especially close to his mother, Wolfpouch, lingering on her every word and living day to day based on her praise and compliments. Conflating success and strength with adoration and love, thinking that he wouldn't receive affection unless he excelled in every venture she expected of him. Mommy Dearest: Wolfgang's deeply dysfunctional relationship with his mother is revealed.. This was evidently serious enough that the young mink pushed his body far beyond what it could reasonably endure as a child, desperately learning all of her techniques, entirely forsaking his childhood in exchange for having her dote on him, even if only a little. Excruciating agony was commonplace for Wolfgang in those years, as he pushed himself far beyond his limits on a daily basis as he underwent Wolfpouch's ruthless training regimen. All to become the ideal warrior that she wanted him to be.Mommy Dearest: It is revealed that the boy depends upon his mothers praise like an addict to his drug.. Sometime during his early years, its revealed that Wolfgang's and Foxpack's father was killed and skinned by poachers, who sold his hide to a World Noble for great profitThe Lightning Thief: Wolfgang reminisces about the terrible fate of his father .. Rise of The Maneater Following his banishment from Zou at the hands of his own brother and left without not even a boat to his name, Wolfgang swam from one island to the next; and wherever he landed he invariably caused an uproar. Deciding that he required a means to fend for himself and provide a livelihood, Wolfgang took on the role of a bounty hunter, his very first bounty was that of a pirate captain called Reese Gillet, a terrible man who'd managed to earn a fearsome reputation due to his cruelty and his habit of evading marine capture. Wolfgang signed up with the man's very own crew and began to take it down from the inside, assassinating most of his senior officers quietly and effectively due to his predatory instincts. These grim occurences soon brought the wrath of the entire crew down upon him, but without the officers around to mount a proper offensive the last efforts of Gillet's men amounted to nothing at all, as Wolfgang struck them down with ruthless abandon. Reese Gillet watched as the monstrous mink virtually bathed in the blood of his men amidst severed limbs and torn bodies. Desperate to destroy the creature in front of him, the Captain threw himself against the monster and fought him, this battle proved to be a moderate exertion but no matter how many times the swordsman attempted to cut Wolfgang he failed to draw even a drop of blood, whereas the wolfman humored himself by tearing off a limb for each failed attack, wanting to pressure him to try his very best. In the end, the former Captain died of blood loss, and what remained of his men were then rounded up and killed by Wolfgang. All except for the ships navigator, who he allowed to live in exchange for her bringing him to the closest Marine base. Yet when they arrived, the Navy were greated by a horrible sight, namely that of the lone mink feasting on the corpses of the dead, and the traumatized navigator tearfully steering the ship of her murdered captain onto navy soil. With each crunch of bone and the sound of torn flesh the woman quivered, sobbed and did her utmost to ignore what transpired behind her. Many of the navys men vomited at the sight, and the resident Vice-Admiral was notified immediately, as the monster walked on land and the navigator fell to her knees behind him, desperate to be released from the care of such a creature, willingly offering up her hands to be brought to Impel Down. Fortunately for her, the marines were all focused upon Wolfgang, whose mere presence seemed overwhelming to them, like a fairy tale monster come real. She managed to escape in the ensuing confusion, but the marines could not hold their fire anymore and attacked him out of sheer terror. Fresh recruits were torn apart in the ensuing chaos, and neither bullets nor blades could penetrate his skin. When the leader of the establishment finally came, the grisly scene that awaited him likewise spurred him too to action, but not before asking the monster his name, and the monster joyfully told him so. "Wolfgang" It was from this exchange that he would become known as the Maneater. For despite Wolfgang's gruesome brutality, he was different man then than now. Whatever malice slumbered within his soul was dormant still, and with his appetite for battle and flesh sated, Wolfgang permitted the remaining marines to leave the island, and they could recount how the Vice-Admiral had spoken. "From now on, you will be known as Wolfgang the Maneater." The battle between him and the Vice-Admiral marked the first time that he'd encountered actual opposition. For Vice-Admiral Tibarn had been seen as a man destined for greatness in much the same manner that Wolfgang was, and he was a rising star among the marines. Revered for possessing a level of strength and mastery of Rokushiki that was considered exemplary even for a man of his station. In the ensuant chaos, the marine base that housed their battle crumbled into dust, all buildings wiped clean and the earth marred by great fissures and quaking landmasses. This fight proved to be a source of great joy for Wolfgang, and it also served to allow him to test the true bounds of his strength. Wolfgang's abilities were gradually allowed to flourish, for although he'd held back against his own brother and the kinsmen he'd grown up with. He extended no such courtesy to Tibarn, and managed to quickly grasp the intricacies of most of the Rokushiki techniques, using them to greatly augment his power to the degree that Tibarn had to stop resorting to them out of respect for how quickly Wolfgang could not only duplicate them, but master them. After a nine hour battle and reduced the previously sizeable island into a meager shadow of its former self, possessing but a tenth of its previous landmass, Tibarn was eventually slain and Wolfgang triumphed. Wolves of War In the year following this event, Wolfgang's abilities would only grow as the marines were forced to launch more and more attacks against him. Each failed attempt on his life marked an immediate increase in his abilities, and realizing this Wolfgang began to mount a string of ruthless attacks against their various bases in the New World. Not all of them succeeded, but the attacks invariably brought out powerful people with which he might hone his skills even further. But he didn't do these deeds alone, for words of Wolfgang's sheer boldness and audacity reached all corners of the New World before long, making men and women with nothing to lose and with a great hatred of the World Government band together under his leadership. Together with these underlings Wolfgang fought back fleets of warships and fought against many a vice-admiral or other high-ranking officials. For even in cases where his forces suffered a crushing defeat, he always managed to evade capture in a myriad of ways. The fact that the mink managed to accomplish all of these feats without ever having to eat a Devil Fruit left precious few weaknesses for the marines to exploit, because if he was ever pressured all he needed to do was to retreat into the sea and swim away at speeds that far exceeded most of their warships. He'd hound their officers when they were on official business, completely blindsiding them while they were dealing with other threats like rivalling pirate crews, acts of terror by the revolutionary army and the like. Often having he and his men infiltrate their ships through swimming through the sea. Sea Kings proved to be one of the biggest banes to his men, and according to Wolfgang himself he was eaten at least a dozen times throughout those days. But his mastery of Electro and incredibe physical prowess ensured that he could claw, bite and eat his way out at will. This proved to be such an effective way of hiding that he sometimes forwarded the ridicolous idea to have he and his men purposefully eaten alive by the fearsome creatures in order to evade capture. Sometimes during this period of ceaseless attacks on marine bases, warships and naval forces, alongside a Bounty that seemed to spike almost weekly, the antics of the wolfman caught the attention of none other than the Yonko Daddy L. Legs herself. An encounter with her saw the end of his career as a freelancing pirate and had him inducted into her crew following a gruelling battle where Wolfgang managed to hold his own for a time, but was eventually forced to concede. Following this loss in single combat against such an awe-inspiring entity had the mink beg on his hands and knees to be allowed to join her crew and help her realize her dream of becoming Pirate King, and the future King of Pirates accepted his offer. In return for his loyalty she had his primary weapon, the mighty Ulfgarn reforged through her Devil Fruit power to not only greatly increase it's destructive power but making it capable of channeling Electro in unique and powerful ways, as she imbued within it a portion of Wolfgang's very own soul. Since then it's powers have been augmented and enchanced continously, and it was therefore considered his Badge of Office when he finally had proven himself worthy enough to serve as her Secretary of War. The Battle for G-6 One of Wolfgang's most infamous campaigns in his capacity as the Secretary of War had him lead a sizeable army towards one of the larger marine bases in the region, G-6. Located roughly in the middle of the New World, it serves as one of the most important bases, and a rampart that secures the navy's reach and ability to react within the most dangerous areas of the New World. Poised to react to the slightest disturbance, and serving as one of their first bastions of defense against the threat of the Four Emperors. It was considered of crucial importance by the World Government. Given it's highly strategic position and great importance to the marines as a whole; a decisive victory there would effectively blind the navy to the inner workings of what is by many considered to be the Court of the Four Emperors. While crippling various supply lines and weakening their hold over the new world as a whole, Wolfgang's decision to attack the area was considered a bold statement in it's own right although many considered it to be suicide. Many expressed surprise when the Yonko herself gave her permission for him to lead the assault. Seeing the various benefits and believing that a successful assault there might put her in a prime position to realize her ambitions to become pirate king. Making for a solid base of power fit to flank and corner the other Yonko. Furthermore, the base was said to have large amounts of seastone stockpiled; as it often doubled as a construction site for marine issued warships. Well knowing of the rarity of seastone, Wolfgang determined that he would get significant amounts of it even if he was somehow foiled in conquering the base for himself. Through the aid of other high-ranking officials within the Black Widow Pirates, one of his first actions before attacking was to ascertain their primary storage facilities. The Wolves of War struck swift and sure, surrounding the marine base with a fleet of ships that rained destruction from above. Using potent explosives and chemically produced weapons to weaken the opposition before large forces of seasoned pirates moved in to rout as many of the stationed marines as possible. A battle that lead to the streets being painted in blood and the loss of many civilian and marine lives, several Vice-Admirals were killed or badly injured, and the Wolves of War likewise lost many of its finest warriors. However, the World Government weren't fools and they had stationed none other than Marine Admiral Warren D. Ralph thereUser Agreement: To be featured in a later story.. What followed was a long battle between him and Wolfgang, where the mink successfully kept him at bay while his allies raided the seastone storages, although the admiral's presence made actually conquering the base an impossible task. Due to the large amount of witnesses to their battle, Wolfgang's name was soon immortalized in the new world. When he returned to his mistress, after having escaped the wrath of an admiral and ultimately failed in his original task. He nonethless had great amounts of seastone to show for his raid, and it was in that moment where he truly became the secretary of war in spirit as well as name. Powers & Abilities As one of the Kamiyo Nanayo of the Black Widow Pirates, and the Left Hand of the Pirate Empress herself, Wolfgang is considered to be the greatest fighter in the entire crew with the obvious exception of the Yonkō herself. Wolfgang's title of Izanagi marks him as the direct superiour to the Kamiumi, and through them commands the entire millitary might of the Black Widow Pirates, an immense army that far outstrips most kingdoms. In the years before he attained this position, he served as Amaterasu, and enemies of Daddy L. Legs learned to fear him long ago. For when the Black Widow commanded it so, Wolfgang was perfectly content annihilating civilizations and making the survivors into colonies to expand her empire and iron hold on the New World. Throughout his time serving as the Secretary of War, Wolfgang has even matured into a seasoned tactician, whose plans and actions are swift and decisive and usually extraordinarily bold. Countless times he's attacked the enemy head on with a mighty warcry, his subordinates howling alongside him as they charge headlong into battle, with Wolfgang himself invariably leading from the frontlines. Many would consider this foolhardy, and a gross waste of resources, but the truth is that most of the more powerful enemies are handled by Wolfgang personally, as he cares too much about his pets to put their lives at undue risks, and even in a full frontal assault, the mink typically defeats the majority of the enemies himself. To that end, Wolfgang has become a feared and infamous figure in the New World, alongside the other top executives of the Black Widow pirates. Due to their brutal and direct ways, and Wolfgang's highly recognizeable silhouette, that of a massive male wolfman wearing a massive spear, the Invasion Force lead by Izanagi has received the unofficial name The Wolves of War. But as with any of the Yonko's Commanders, the greatest claim to power that Wolfgang has is not his military power, nor is it his prowess as a tactician and warlord. Nay, its nothing less than the man himself, who even among the monsters of the New World stands in a league far above most, a league just below that of the Yonko themselves. Through his raw strength alone, Wolfgang has been known to cause earthquakes and raise tsunamis to overwhelm those who'd stand in his way, or the way of the Black Widow Pirates as a whole. This was best demonstrated in his battle against Langrisser Reinhardt, where casual swings of his massive weapon could erect towering walls of water, split the sea in half in the entire local area and obliterate faraway structures and settlements from great distances with simple thrusts of his mighty weapon. Throughout his life he was hailed as one of the greatest sons of Zou in its history, with him even earning the praise of himselfMommy Dearest: Inuarashi expresses that it would be against the honor of a mink to show Wolfgang any less of an opponent than George. Showing the rulers great faith in his abilities.. His overwhelming talent for warfare and martial combat allowing him to defeat an adult guardian when he was merely a child, defeating his adversary in a single powerful blowVulpine & Lupine: During the tryouts to start training to become a future member of the Guardians. Wolfgang effortlessly defeats a much larger mink at the age of 8.Vulpine & Lupine: Also at the age of 8, Wolfgang fights and defeats George, an adult guardian with a single mighty blow.. Throughout his childhood his natural talent was honed to perfection by Wolfpouch, putting Wolfgang on a lonely road to one day become the greatest warrior in the history of Zou. Something that she had originally intended for Foxpack, a mink of extraordinary talent himself, but an expectation that Wolfgang's older brother was unable to live up toMommy Dearest: Foxpack recalls never being able to live up to his mother's expectations.. It has been said by his closest family that the minks raw potential is matched by only a select few people in the entire world. The Lightning Thief: Foxpack reflects upon Wolfgang's immense potential. Some might call him a prodigy, and while that is certainly an apt description, it hides the underlying sacrifices he made along the way to become the monster he is today. No one, not even him approaches his level of power without slavishly training to perfect his natural abilities for many years, to the detriment of his childhood and sense of community. Electro Among minks, the ability to use the ability known as Electro is common knowledge, and its presence within the mink tribes is a major reason why all minks are considered warriors. Wolfgang manifests Electro by innately manipulating the powerful currents of static electricity that his body naturally generates in conjunction with his movements, allowing him to harness its power for a variety of purposes, whether they be offensive, defensive or even utilitarian. Before his fall from grace, Wolfgang was renowned for his mastery of Electro and it still remains among his premier talents. The simplest and most common expression of Electro that Wolfgang utilizes is that of the Blue Claw, where he condenses Electro into his claws, forming a perfect pulsating shroud of the brightest blue around his natural weapons. Even a single scratch from the Blue Claw is sufficient to char the affected area beyond recognition, as an immense discharge of electricity ravages the afflicted bodypart, bringing with it excruciating agony and immediate paralysis. Unfortunate foes that learn to know the claw more intimitately are often wiped out of existence entirely, leaving only ash to their name. Wolfgang admits that he's yet to fight a true equal, and its interactions with Haki are at present largely unknown. While its a mighty application up close, and that is indeed where it remains most deadly, Wolfgang is able to mix his martial skill with Electro in order to project his claw outwards away from himself, manifesting as five horizontal lightning bolts which strike down in immediate succession, mirroring the angle and arc of his actual claws perfectly. These bolts are known to strike enemies dead with a mixture of immediate electrocution and slashing damage as if they were indeed the disembodied claws of some spectral beast. It might come as a surprise to some that Wolfgang's use of Electro can be highly sophisticated when he needs it to be, as is understood by his ability to use it in a myriad of creative ways, ways that include base powers over electromagnetism. Best demonstrated by his ability to use Electro defensively, a neccessity for someone to survive in the New World. Wolfgang achieved this by utilizing Electro to supercharge the air around him, generating an electrical force-field capable of defending him from immense force if need be, not only does it provide a great source of protection, but it also electrocutes those who make contact with it. Moreover, by applying a surge of Haki he is capable of expanding it at a rapid pace, but not without a notable strain to his stamina. What is at first merely a sphere of energy around the Mink might be expanded to titanic levels, enough to cover a town in its entirety, but paradoxically as a means of wide-scale destruction. Because Electro is generated by Wolfgang's own static electricity, he's able to use it for the unusual but highly effective purpose of making himself or others adhesive, as if bound together by invisible steel wires. He's used this talent of his in order to enable himself to effortlessly run along any object imaginable, including standing upside down on the celing like a spider, allowing him to infiltrate places which might otherwise be impossible to enter. For combat use, its capable of making virtually anything he touches into a weapon, as well as enabling him to incapacitate opponents by attaching their bodies to inanimate objects, often to almost artistic effect. Such as when he made a thirty feet tall monolith of the stacked bodies of marine soldiers. Or when he fashioned several human corpses into a grotesque whip and used it to destroy their allies while simultaneously desecrating the corpses beyond recognition. He's also demonstrated the ability to use Electro for purposes of revival and even crude healing, using it at one point to cauterize and revive his brother Foxpack.The Lightning Thief: Wolfgang demonstrates the ability to use Electro to cauterize life-threatening injuries and Foxpack awake. Shield of Bishamonten Ever since Wolfgang emerged in the New World, myths and stories have circulated about how the mink is supposedly thought to be invulnerable to most forms of injury. Very few people are known to have been able to even wound him, most weapons, even those thought to be of excellent make shatter upon making contact with his body; and many a would be adversary have been forced to concede after their most powerful techniques fail to even ruffle his clothing. Even blows that split an island in two fail to make an impact on Wolfgang, with the man simply grinning at their failure to do him harm and usually proceeding to torture the poor soul with words of self-adolation. Many theories have been made, attempts at analyzing and understanding the core precepts and conditions behind this fantastical ability have been a cause of great amusement for the wolf man. But the truth has never been guessed, for none would have even considered that the reason that not even weapons as immensely destructive as that of a have managed to even singe him was due to the innate ability of all minks, Electro. Taken to the furthest extreme that he could think, namely a very powerful mimicry of Daddy L. Legs' personal exoskeleton. Each living being possesses its own electric aura, a personalized field that is generated from energy produced by the heart, muscles and nervous system. Ordinarily, this field is pathetically weak and of absolutely no consequence, but in his bid to master Electro and become worthy of the role given to him, Wolfgang saw it as an exceptionally useful foundation. For with every gesture he makes in combat, vast energies are generated and then vasted, but by the use of Electro combined with his own latent Haki, these energies don't flee his body but are stored in an invisible barrier that exist almost like a second skin mere inches above his flesh.The Hand of God: The Shield of Bishamonten is shown for the first time. Empowered naturally as Wolfgang lives, breathes, fights and even fucks, this immensely powerful electrical field is always prepared and can likewise be recharged at an expedient pace by him utilizing Electro offensively. Attacks made against him in this state truly never connect, and at will he might cause the energy to rebound back against his adversary, ravaging their bodies with lethal electrical shocks. Its even been shown to be potent enough to serve to naturally obstruct and interfere with Devil Fruit abilities that require direct touch, such as the and most notably the Han Han no Mi.The Hand of God: The Shield of Bishamonten obstructs the power of the Han Han, allowing Wolfgang to retaliate immediately.. Despite the incredible defensive potency of the Shield of Bishamonten, it is not impenetrable and is susceptible to abilities of electricity and lightning that surpass his own Electro, as evidenced when McGhinnis utilized the Holy Blade Excalibur in the form of a medallion to dispel his Shield of Bishamonten during their short scuffle. Fighting Styles Rōgaenshōyari Rōgaenshōyari (狼牙炎炎鑓, "Wolf Fang Blazing Spear") Rōgafūken Rōgafūfūken (狼牙風風拳, "Wolf Fang Hurricane Fist") Physical Abilities Among all powers one is likely to encounter among the monsters of the , excessive physical prowess is easily the most prevalent, and hopeful dreamers can expect to tangle with forces far beyond their understanding, the powers that reside within the muscles of those who yearn for the hidden treasure of One Piece opposes all reason. Wolfgang is no different in this regard, and indeed his physical strength is believed to be exceptional, standing in a league above that of most others, for that is the role he is meant to play and the path he is meant to tread. But this immense strength is tempered with something that is highly unusual among pirates, restraint, for in his capacity his primary role is not to be a force of destruction, but subjugaton. Wolfgang's use of his great strength is therefore largely a tool of incapacitation, to make those who would oppose him quietly concede defeat and bend to the requirements imposed upon them by the Commander. While there's great power in being able to generate mighty earthquakes and reforming the environment according to his whims simply by harnessing his natural abilities, the mink understands that doing so is ultimately meaningless. Should he desire it, islands would be torn asunder under his wrath, and the sea would recede in terror at his every waking whim, yet these are but shallow acts of wanton destruction that has little place and purpose in his line of work, and thus he prefers to direct his powers in a more withheld manner. Attacks that would threaten to undo an entire marine base are instead collected and directed to completely overpower and obliterate any defenses, even the powers of Haki or Devil Fruits might be bested in this manner, through pinpoint applications of overwhelming force harnessed by a man whose very being was made for combat. In the past his hands have been able to wrestle hurricanes into existence, issue massive tsunamis into motion and devastate massive landmasses from great distances away. But all these are simple applications of his base strength, and when one finally takes into account the Ulfgarn, then the powers he might wield are beyond the comprehension of most pirates. To wield his favored weapon is an excersise not in power but in gentle restraint, for even the slightest movement of the Ulfgarn with even a fraction of his strength behind it can part an ocean for miles ahead, creating veritable canyons and cliffs of mounting seawater that linger for extended periods of time, kept apart by the raw pressure exertedWar is Madness: Wolfgang's blow splits the sea over a large region; forming a temporary canyon and threatening to kill the submerged Langrisser by gravity.. Similarly, something as simple like a non-committal thrust of the mighty spear can erase defensive ramparts from existence at a distance of many milesWar is Madness: Casual thrusts turn into actual hurricanes., attacks can be deflected by simply twirling the spear to the left or right with just a minimal exertion of Wolfgang's actual strength behind it. There's many explanations of the sheer degree of strength he possesses. Born as one of two sons in a long line of warriors, guardians and muskeeteers of Zou, he was blessed with a body that naturally enabled him to excel in such departments. For even at a young age, Wolfgang's physical capabilities rivalled that of adults and far exceeded those of most of his peers. His mother's training continued to refine his natural gifts and when he was provided the Ulfgarn, his strength increased incrementally and exponentially over a period of several years simply by becoming proficient in handling such a massively weighty weapon. But the most recent monstrous growth has come about by his habit of regularly sparring against his mistress, the Yonko, Daddy L. LegsThe Lightning Thief: Wolfgang briefly recounts his regular sparring with Daddy L. Legs.. And his ability to hold his own against what is quite possibly one of the mightiest creatures on the entire planet is a worthy testament to his abilities, and has aided his prowess immensely, turning him into one of the most feared warriors in her entire crew. Geppo Perhaps one of the most defining traits of Wolfgang is his mastery and innate intuition and ingenuity at utilizing the skill known as Geppo. One talent renowned for its great versatility and the excellent mobility it offers, Wolfgang learned it by simply observing an enemy marine agent utilize it, proving his extraordinary knack for physical techniques and amazing physical fitness. Commonly used in order to traverse the air, Wolfgang has mastered several variations of it and can utilize it with an efficiency and degree of skill few can boast. Such as being able to hover indefinitely in mid-air by kicking off the air with a single leg at the time, allowing him to survey a battlefield from the air. Furthermore, due to his mink physiology; which greatly increases his already extraordinary physical capabilities, a single kick off with Geppo is so effective that it allows Wolfgang to instantly traverse enormous distances, allowing him to move about at such immense speeds that it appears as though he possesses some form of teleportation. Furthermore, due to the nature of this moment, he is fully capable of attacking like this, and changing direction is as simple as stepping in an another direction, making this form of high-speed movement unmatched in terms of flexibility and versatility in combat, making it virtually impossible to catch Wolfgang off-guard or flat-footed. His ability to traverse great distances in an instant is a focal point for Wolfgang's most powerful attacks. Although rather than engage in continous chains of deadly attacks, he prefers to use Geppo to move several kilometers up into the sky, before letting himself fall down to the ground with the force of an impacting meteor, using the Ulfarn's immense weight and virtual indestructibility in conjunction with the amplifying forces of gravity. The destructive power behind one of these High Jump attacks is revered across the New World, and is part of what allowed him to become the Second Division Commander of the Black Widow Pirates. For the full strength of his High Jump is such that he was able to divide a large island into five smaller islands, simply by striking it in the middle with his lance as he reached the ground. Haki Throughout his life, Wolfgang has been thoroughly tested in matters of the spirit; whether it be the pain of having his only family turn against him, or shouldering the scorn of his homeland as he was exiled, to experiencing the utter helplessness that came when he watched his parents being cut down by slavers who'd come to collect him in his youth. Persecuted, reviled, hunted and thrust out from Zou, Wolfgang is no stranger to anguish. But rather than let them break him down, the wolfman accepts who he was and the road he's taken, and refuses to face the world differently. Resolving to remain true to himself in spite of those who'd challenge him on the matter. There's strength in this, and that strength is his , which has grown very powerful from his experiences, powerful enough to be a mighty tool in service to the Spider Empress. It has only been further empowered by his frequent sparring matches against her mistress, and now it is capable of temporarily standing against even hers, although eventually he's always overpowered in the end. His ability within Haki, combined with his natural brilliance when it comes to battle and combat oriented techniques, has lead to Wolfgang developing many advanced variations; which are among his most powerful tools as a Warrior. Only revealed against opponents who have pushed him to the brink of his ability. Busoshoku If one were to ask oneself what precisely Armament Haki even was at its very foundation, one might eventually conclude that it is about personal enhancement. Tempering ones own will to empower oneself to make something previously impossible possible, such as increasing ones defense to withstand injuries far beyond the ordinary, overcome the intangibility of Logia users to even negate or impede certain Devil Fruit powers, such as the and possibly others. Sources have it that Wolfgang learned both forms of Haki from one of his superiours shortly after joining up with the at the tender age of eight. His great natural apitude making the process fairly straightforward, and as a consequence of this he's had in excess of twenty-eight years to master and perfect its many different applications, including specialized training with his mother Wolfpouch in order to expand his own horizons within the realm of Haki. Her own training having yielded unique results and specialized techniques relating to the art, knowledge that she shared only with her youngest son. Including the uncanny ability of passively releasing minute amounts of Haki to empower his natural defenses, significant enough to form the basis for his Shield of Bishamonten, but weak enough that it doesn't impact his combat ability negatively. By continous training, Wolfgang also learned how to employ his Haki as a ranged weapon, tempering and unleashing it in the form of mighty shockwaves, manifesting like raging black winds that strip the battlefield clean and crush his opponents at large distances. Employing Haki to enhance the kinetic shockwaves that he is capable of producing at-will, and in that manner ensuring that he doesn't overtax his capacity for Haki and leave himself defenseless. As with anything else, employing haki in this manner explosively increases the strength and power behind the blow, even as it makes these vacuum-based projectiles capable of striking Logia-users at great distances. Kenbunshoku As expected of one of the three main military commanders within the crew of a Yonko, Wolfgang is highly skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki; being able to observe the battle between his brother and the disgraced , Salazar. His ability to do this while they were in completely different parts of Elbaf demonstrating a powerful Haki indeed, and great underlying skill in the art. The Royal Wedding: It's revealed that Wolfgang has been observing the battle between Salazar and Foxpack from a great distance. Bounty |} Relationships |-| Family= Foxpack: Wolfpouch: Foxclub: |-| Black Widows= Daddy L. Legs: Wolfgang worships the very ground that his Captain threads upon, regarding her as the one true Pirate King. His loyalty to her appears to be unshakeable, and he happily follows her every whim no matter how dangerous or difficult it might be. Diana Wilhelmina: Although little has been shown of their relationship thus far, Wolfgang greeted Minnie lovingly and affectionately by giving her face a good licking. He also spoke to her for some length of time suggesting that he cared enough about her knowledge to listen.The Assembly: Wolfgang greets Minnie with affection. |-| Rivalling Crews= |-| Marines= |-| Others= |-| References Category:Minks Category:Male Characters Category:Mink Tribe